Untold Order of the Phoenix tale
by KenKoolHimes
Summary: My version of the Order of the Pheonix
1. Off to the Burrow

In minutes tops the police arrived with 1-cop cars. All the people crowded around the officer, explaining there version of what the big bang was. The one person that was not crowed around was a skinny old woman with her cat, Miss Figgs. With in a blink of an eye she disappeared.  
  
"Settle down, settle down, I have everything under control," The officer was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What was the sudden flash of light, give us some answers !!!!"  
  
The street was beginning to become a huge raid and the officer was looking paler by the minute.  
  
"Harry, It's time to go"  
  
He was so startled that he nearly tripped turning around to face what he thought was death. But the voice, thank goodness, belonged to Mr. Weasley just stepping out of the fireplace full of ashes. The Dursleys decided to go natural after the accident with the Weasley's kicking out their electric fireplace.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here, I mean, Professor Dumbledor sent an owl saying I can go?"  
  
"Yes, actually he did. As I understand it, Ron just sent off a letter to you just as I was coming home to tell him."  
  
Mr. Weasley started to become interested in the uproar outside the door.  
  
" What... what's going on this street?"  
  
There were people coming from every direction in house robs and sweats heading straight to the uneasy officer. As much as the man tried to say he had everything under control, the crowd got more hacked.  
  
"Not you people again. GET Out, get OUT NOW. I don't want you funny people in my HOUSE!!"  
  
Uncle Vernon was spitting out lots of thing and not only spit.  
  
"Trust me Dursley, I don't wont to be in your house anymore then is needed."  
  
Harry sensed an annoyed tone in Mr. Weasleys voice. Probably because he understood how the Dursley were from there last visit.  
  
" I just came to pick-up Harry."  
  
" I know I heard you say you weren't going to any of your friends houses this summer"  
  
"Well, I thought I wasn't, but then Mr. Weasley turned up......"  
  
"Turned up, I hope you weren't part of this...this big bang that the neighborhood is talking about, because if you are........"  
  
"I assure you I wasn't, but if I was I doubt there would be much you could do about it. " There was a short silence then he continued.  
  
"Is Harry coming home with us dad? Hay!!!  
  
Ron had just become visible out of the fireplace.  
  
"Ron !"  
  
"What is wrought with you people!!" she quickly closed the open door, franticly looking out the keyhole thinking that at any moment someone was about to burst throw the door.  
  
"So Harry's coming ?" More of a statement then a question.  
  
"Sure, sure, go get your stuff Harry"  
  
With great excitement Harry and Ron stomped up the stairs, and back in seconds with his trunk, Hedwig, and his firebolt.  
  
"We will be going then. Lets head out boys."  
  
"Harry make sure you can stay for the summer." almost in a whisper  
  
"I will" He took a hand full of flower power throwing it into the fire. Saying his last short goodbyes to the Dursleys he was off to the Burrow. 


	2. The Beginning

In minutes tops the police arrived with 1-cop cars. All the people crowded around the officer, explaining there version of what the big bang was. The one person that was not crowed around was a skinny old woman with her cat, Miss Figgs. With in a blink of an eye she disappeared.  
  
"Settle down, settle down, I have everything under control," The officer was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What was the sudden flash of light, give us some answers !!!!"  
  
The street was beginning to become a huge raid and the officer was looking paler by the minute.  
  
"Harry, It's time to go"  
  
He was so startled that he nearly tripped turning around to face what he thought was death. But the voice, thank goodness, belonged to Mr. Weasley just stepping out of the fireplace full of ashes. The Dursleys decided to go natural after the accident with the Weasley's kicking out their electric fireplace.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here, I mean, Professor Dumbledor sent an owl saying I can go?"  
  
"Yes, actually he did. As I understand it, Ron just sent off a letter to you just as I was coming home to tell him."  
  
Mr. Weasley started to become interested in the uproar outside the door.  
  
" What... what's going on this street?"  
  
There were people coming from every direction in house robs and sweats heading straight to the uneasy officer. As much as the man tried to say he had everything under control, the crowd got more hacked.  
  
"Not you people again. GET Out, get OUT NOW. I don't want you funny people in my HOUSE!!"  
  
Uncle Vernon was spitting out lots of thing and not only spit.  
  
"Trust me Dursley, I don't wont to be in your house anymore then is needed."  
  
Harry sensed an annoyed tone in Mr. Weasleys voice. Probably because he understood how the Dursley were from there last visit.  
  
" I just came to pick-up Harry."  
  
" I know I heard you say you weren't going to any of your friends houses this summer"  
  
"Well, I thought I wasn't, but then Mr. Weasley turned up......"  
  
"Turned up, I hope you weren't part of this...this big bang that the neighborhood is talking about, because if you are........"  
  
"I assure you I wasn't, but if I was I doubt there would be much you could do about it. " There was a short silence then he continued.  
  
"Is Harry coming home with us dad? Hay!!!  
  
Ron had just become visible out of the fireplace.  
  
"Ron !"  
  
"What is wrought with you people!!" she quickly closed the open door, franticly looking out the keyhole thinking that at any moment someone was about to burst throw the door.  
  
"So Harry's coming ?" More of a statement then a question.  
  
"Sure, sure, go get your stuff Harry"  
  
With great excitement Harry and Ron stomped up the stairs, and back in seconds with his trunk, Hedwig, and his firebolt.  
  
"We will be going then. Lets head out boys."  
  
"Harry make sure you can stay for christmas." almost in a whisper  
  
"I will" He took a hand full of flower power throwing it into the fire. Saying his last short goodbyes to the Dursleys he was off to the Burrow. 


End file.
